Right Timing
by Agnese Potter
Summary: Una *normale* uscita notturna di due dei Marauders (Malandrini) viene interrotta bruscamente da un piccolo inconveniente. Ma sarà davvero così piccolo...? Attenzione, SLASH. SB/RL!
1. Capitolo 1 – Nighttime Stroll

**Right Timing **

by Agnese Potter 

(nightfall_2k@yahoo.it) 

Disclaimer: Se Sirius, Remus e gli altri fossero miei, probabilmente non starei qui a scrivere questa fic: me li sarei portati tutti su un'isola deserta e poi... uhm, ok, evito di continuare, altrimenti devo mettere il rating pure nel disclaimer. ^_–

I personaggi non sono miei, però la storia lo è. Quindi per qualsiasi cosa vogliate farne, dovete prima chiedere a me.  
  
ATTENZIONE: Questa fic contiene SLASH! Ebbene sì, uomini che si amano e che quando capita fanno pure del sesso. Non leggerla se questo genere di cose ti da fastidio!

Pairing: Sirius/Remus (per adesso solo loro ma non si sa mai cosa potrebbe succedere in seguito :D)

Rating: PG per quanto riguarda questa prima parte, ma non è detto che rimanga tale in tutti i capitoli.

Spoiler: Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban. 

Posto una piccola tabella coi nomi italiani e inglesi. So' che non ha senso scrivere una fic in una lingua e usare i nomi di un'altra, ma infondo a voler essere pignoli, quelli che ho usato sono gli originali... ^_–

VERSIONE ITALIANA – VERSIONE INGLESE

Sirius Black (Felpato) [Tartufo] – Sirius Black (Padfoot) [Snuffles] 

Remus Lupin (Lunastorta) – Remus Lupin (Moony) 

James Potter (Ramoso) – James Potter (Prongs) 

Peter Minus (Codaliscia) – Peter Pettygrew (Wormtail) 

Minerva McGranitt – Minerva McGonagall

Malandrini – Marauders

Negozio di scherzi in Hogsmeade – Zonko's 

_Grazie Buk- umn... Chiara per avermi fatto da Beta Reader._

* * *

**Capitolo 1 – Nighttime Stroll **

* * *

**_Lunedì 27 Novembre 1976 – 2:33 A.M._**

Ad Hogwarts regna un silenzio assoluto. Tutti, studenti ed insegnanti, stanno dormendo. 

Beh, a dire il vero *quasi* tutti.

Infatti per i corridoi deserti echeggia un rumore di passi scomposti; a momenti si sentono pure forti bisbigli. A prima vista sembrano provenire dal nulla, ma se un ipotetico spettatore si mettesse a guardare attentamente, noterebbe che il tutto ha origine da due ragazzi nascosti alla ben meglio sotto un Mantello dell'Invisibilità.

"Padfoot... sarò strano ma mi sento quasi in colpa per fare tutta questa cosa senza dire niente a Wormy e a Moony."

"Beh, lo sai che non c'entriamo in quattro sotto il tuo Mantello dell'Invisibilità. E poi se lo sapessero non sarebbe più una sorpresa."

"Lo so, Sirius'. Ma appena Remus lo verrà a sapere, ti farà sentire in colpa per mesi a causa di questa uscita notturna. Te ne rendi conto, vero? E io che da neo–Prefetto idiota mi son pure fatto trascinare..."

"Prongie... parli di lui come se fosse mia madre. E perché dovrebbe farlo? Anzi, credo ci ringrazierà."

"Ringrazierà??? See see, Paddy, speraci. Io direi piuttosto che ti terrà il muso per giorni e ti sentirai misero e colpevole finché non si deciderà a perdonarti."

"JAMES! Non dire cretinate! E poi pure Peter potrebbe arrabbiarsi!"

"Peter che si arrabbia? Naaa, è troppo buono. E comunque farti ragionare, e quindi pentire, per le cretinate che combini, è diventato il ruolo di Remus. E' l'unico che ci riesce."

"Bah, non è vero. Sono io che glielo faccio credere, per farlo contento. Così si tira un po' su il morale. E' sempre così silenzioso... almeno lo faccio parlare un po'."

"See, see. Ma se non ha neppure bisogno di aprire bocca... lui ti guarda male e te lì che manca poco ti metti a piangere."

"Non è *assolutamente* vero, Prongie." *blush* "E, uhm, anche se fosse... non vedo dove starebbe il problema"

"Neppure io ci vedo problemi. Però mi piacerebbe che voi smetteste di giocare al gatto e al topo e vi decideste a parlare seriamente del vostro rapporto."

"Ra–rapporto?"

"Secondo me ti piace. E anche parecchio. Chi non ti dice che lui ti ricambi? Provaci, amico!"

*blush*

"JAMES?! MA CHE CAVOLO DICI? A ME NON PIACE REMUS IN *QUEL* SENSO!!!"

"Eh, eh, Paddy... ma come siamo permalosi! Sembrerebbe quasi che io abbia colto nel segno... e poi nessuno ha specificato in 'quale senso' Remus ti dovrebbe piacere. E poi... devo ricordarti il motivo per cui stanotte stiamo rischiando di venire espulsi?"

"Umh... sei veramente sicuro che non ci sia nessuno nella owlery?"

"Cambi argomento, eh? Umh.. ok, se non ne vuoi parlare... ti ho già detto che siamo i soli a giro per la scuola almeno quindici volte. Vuoi vedere la mappa coi tuoi occhi? Com'è che sei così agitato stanotte?"

"Umh, niente di particolare Prongie. E' solo che per questa settimana ho già avuto troppe detenzioni e... sai com'è... uhm... il Natale si sta avvicinando..."

"... e hai paura di affrontare tua madre durante le vacanze. Beh, con una madre come la tua fai bene. Ha un non so' che di tremendo... comunque non ti preoccupare troppo per lei; se succede qualcosa e ci beccano, prima di arrivare fra le sue grinfie, ci penserà il nostro Moony a fartene pentire."

"Amico, non è che sei te che hai qualche intenzione strana con Moony? Non fai altro che nominarlo stasera... guarda che lo dico alla povera Lily. E comunque... ti ho mai detto che sei veramente abile con le parole? Sai sempre quando dire la cosa sbagliata al momento sbagliato. Mi hai fatto andare via l'ispirazione; che ne dici se lasciamo perdere e ce ne torniamo nel dormitorio?"

"Oh my... Sirius Black, colui che si definisce un *vero* Marauder, ha paura della mammina e di un lupacchiotto! Questa sì che è forte!"

"Prongie..."

"Sì, caro?"

**STUNK**

"Ahi, Paddy! Mi hai fatto male!"

"Beh, lo scopo era quello. Che ne dici se ci muoviamo a spedire quella stramaledetta lettera e ce ne torniamo nel dormitorio?"

"Ok capo! Andiamo!"

I due cospiratori, non esattamente silenziosi, continuarono il loro cammino verso la owlery ignari che quella notte non ci sarebbero mai giunti.

*^*^*

"Accidenti!"

"James, che succede?"

"Mi sono distratto un attimo dalla mappa e... guarda qua, Filch sta arrivando insieme a Miss Norris [l'antenata di Mrs Norris :D]. Dobbiamo nasconderci e dobbiamo fare in fretta."

"Per di qua, entriamo in questa stanza" ed ecco che Sirius, prendendo James per una manica, se lo trascina dietro.

*silenzio*

"..."

*silenzio*

"..."

*silenzio*

"Uhm... James, controlla un attimo la mappa. E' passato Filch? Non si sente niente."

"Direi di sì, non c'è più segnato."

E, aprendo la porta, i due si trovano sì nello stesso corridoio ma... in pieno giorno.

"Prongs, direi che c'è qualcosa che non va"

"Che ti sei fatto intelligente tutto d'un colpo? Oddio, che diamine è successo?"

"Forse ci siamo addormentati senza essercene accorti..."

"Paddy... fosse successo a te, non me ne stupirei. Ma io non sono talmente idiota da addormentarmi senza accorgermene."

"Uhm... per caso stai dicendo che sono un idiota?"

"Lasciamo perdere... abbiamo cose più importanti da fare che stare a litigare."

"Già: dobbiamo andare alla owlery."

"Uhm... sicuro che sia ancora il caso? Dobbiamo prima capire cosa sia successo"

"Successo? E' successo che abbiamo perso tempo! E probabilmente ci siamo pure persi buona parte delle lezioni. Oh cavolo... mi sa che sto per superare il mio record di assenze! E non siamo ancora a Dicembre... wow!"

"Uhm... andare adesso o dopo, credo che la detenzione più lunga del millennio non ce la leverà nessuno. Quindi a questo punto, Paddy... che ne dici se continuiamo col piano? Aspettiamo un po' però che adesso c'è gente nella owlery."

"Andiamo a fare razzia nelle cucine e dormiamo un paio d'ore. Poi aspettiamo il momento adatto per andare nella owlery e facciamo un salto da Zonko's."

"Piano perfetto! L'unica cosa... non conviene andare nel dormitorio che se ci trovano siamo fregati..."

"Andiamo nello Shack! A nessuno verrebbe a mente di cercarci là. Beh, forse a Remus o a Peter, ma tanto loro sono a lezione e non possono venire a romperci le uova nel paniere"

"Iniziamo pure a pensare qualcosa da dire alla McGonagall..."

"Che domande! Diremo la verità!"

"La verità...?"

"Uhm... una verità... *leggermente* falsificata..."

"Cioè?"

"Che stamani, nell'andare a lezione, ci siamo imbattuti in una strana stanza e che, anche se a noi son sembrati passare a malapena 5 minuti, una volta usciti era già pomeriggio. Tutti sanno delle stanze strane che appaiono qui ad Hogwarts."

"E quale parte sarebbe la 'verità'?"

"Ehm... che siamo entrati nella stanza?"

"Paddy, ti rendi conto che non ci crederà nessuno?"

"Dai, dai Prongie! Andrà tutto bene. Controlla un attimo la mappa per vedere che non ci sia nessuno in giro, indossiamo il mantello e andiamo."

"Ok, via libera. Andiamo. Sai Paddy... non so ancora com'è che riesco sempre a farmi trascinare in queste situazioni assurde da te..."

"E' il mio fascino ammaliatore che porta chiunque a fidarsi di me" *grin* "La gente quasi si picchia per prostrarsi davanti ad un ad–"

"Paddy...?"

"Sì?" 

"Stai zitto"

Peccato che James, nel dare l'occhiata alla mappa, si sia soffermato a vedere solamente se c'erano puntini nelle vicinanze. Se l'avesse letta con un minimo di attenzione in più, si sarebbe accorto che c'erano ben pochi nomi di persone che conosceva... 

_ _

**TBC…**


	2. Capitolo 2 – Meaningful Encounter (Parte...

**Right Timing **

by Agnese Potter

(nightfall_2k@yahoo.it) 

Disclaimer: Se Sirius, Remus e gli altri fossero miei, probabilmente non starei qui a scrivere questa fic: me li sarei portati tutti su un'isola deserta e poi... uhm, ok, evito di continuare, altrimenti devo mettere il rating pure nel disclaimer. ^_–

I personaggi non sono miei, però la storia lo è. Quindi per qualsiasi cosa vogliate farne, dovete prima chiedere a me.  
  
ATTENZIONE: Questa fic contiene SLASH! Ebbene sì, uomini che si amano e che quando capita fanno pure del sesso. Non leggerla se questo genere di cose ti da fastidio!

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Rating: PG-13/R; c'è Sirius che parla non molto educatamente ^^; e un pochino di sesso. :D

Spoiler: Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco.

Posto una piccola tabella coi nomi italiani e inglesi. So' che non ha senso scrivere una fic in una lingua e usare i nomi di un'altra, ma infondo a voler essere pignoli, quelli che ho usato sono gli originali... ^_–

VERSIONE ITALIANA – VERSIONE INGLESE

Sirius Black (Felpato) [Tartufo] – Sirius Black (Padfoot) [Snuffles] 

Remus Lupin (Lunastorta) – Remus Lupin (Moony) 

James Potter (Ramoso) – James Potter (Prongs) 

Peter Minus (Codaliscia) – Peter Pettygrew (Wormtail) 

Malandrini – Marauders

Negozio di scherzi in Hogsmeade – Zonko's 

* * *

Nota 1: non ho la minima idea di dove recuperare informazioni riguardanti il ciclo lunare degli anni passati, quindi disporrò le notti di luna piena dove le esigenze narrative (uhm, usando termini del genere sembra che sto parlando di una cosa seria sullo stile 'Divina Commedia'... LOL) me lo imporranno (naturalmente rispetterò i 28 giorni fra un ciclo e l'altro, su questa cosa non userò la scusante *esigenze poetiche* :D). Quindi non mandate flames se qualcuno nota questo tipo di errori perché non saranno considerate. ^^ Anzi, se qualcuno può darmi un suggerimento riguardo qualche database a cui potrei rifarmi, è ben accetto. 

Nota 2: da questo capitolo in poi, capiterà che la narrazione sarà fatta dal punto di vista di un personaggio. Per non creare confusione specificherò sempre quando viene usato il PdV di qualcuno in particolare. 

_Grazie Chiara per avermi fatto da Beta Reader._

* * *

**Capitolo 2 – Meaningful Encounter (Parte 1) **

* * *

**[**Remus PdV**] **

* * *

**_Martedì 27 Novembre 1996 – 7:57 A.M._ **

"A Dobby devo chiedere pure del vino?" 

"Harry, non ce n'è bisogno, davvero. Ho tutto il tempo di andare io alle cucine e andare a portare con tutta la calma del mondo il cibo a Sir.. uhm, *Snuffles*." Quanto è ridicolo questo nomignolo: e pensare che se lo è scelto da solo... 

"Lo so benissimo, ma lo faccio volentieri. Allora... lo prendo il vino?" e mi rivolge un mezzo sorriso. 

E' da poco che ha riniziato a sorridere: dopo quello che è successo a Cedric l'anno scorso ha passato mesi a sentirsi colpevole e ha fatto preoccupare tutti – tranne quegli idioti dei Dursleys. Si era chiuso in sé più che mai, sembrava quasi essersi spento. Non ci fosse stato Sirius per lui probabilmente Harry sarebbe ancora nella stessa situazione; è stato lui che, seppur non fisicamente, gli è stato vicino e lo ha fatto uscire dal guscio che si era costruito intorno. Non sta ancora benissimo, si sente ancora in colpa, ma almeno ha riniziato a vivere. 

Mi ritrovo a ricambiare il sorriso, vedendo quel volto che tanto mi ricorda un mio caro amico di tanto tempo fa. 

"E va bene, vai tu. Un po' di vino credo che non potrà che fargli piacere. Fattelo dare rosso, ma dì a Dobby che non te ne dia uno troppo forte. L'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è di un Grim ubriaco." 

"Che immagine mentale devastante, eh eheh." dice Harry ed inizia ad allontanarsi. Poi ci ripensa, si volta e mi dice "Professore, aspettami subito fuori dalla Great Hall che ti porto tutto lì fra una decina di minuti." 

"Harry, quante volte di ho detto di non chiamarmi più Professore? Solo 'Remus' va più che bene." 

E invece di una banale risposta a parole, ecco che annuisce lentamente. E' giusto che prendiamo confidenza, in fondo se tutto va per il meglio ci ritroveremo a vivere insieme... 

Torno nella mia stanza per finire di prepararmi. Quando Harry è arrivato stavo giusto finendo di medicarmi. L'ultima luna non è stata una delle peggiori, ma sebbene siano passati già 6 giorni, ho ancora un paio di graffi ancora aperti. 

Strano. 

*^*^* 

**_Martedì 27 Novembre 1996 – 8:34 A.M._**

"Moony..." 

Bacio. 

"... mi sei mancato..." 

Bacio. 

"... tantissimo." 

Bacio. 

Una mano mi sta accarezzando lentamente la schiena, l'altra dietro la nuca insinuata fra i miei capelli. 

Sirius, mi sei mancato pure tu. 

"Quando hai detto che viene Harry?" riesce a dire, allontanandosi dalla mia bocca giusto il tempo affinché le parole prendano forma. Io approfitto dell'attimo per scendere sul suo collo e morderlo appena. Riesco a sentire il sangue che scorre veloce e caldo sotto la pelle che sto assaporando. 

"Ha lezione fino alle 17..." 

"Mm." Annuisce. 

Ed ecco che riprendiamo a baciarci come se fosse l'ultima occasione che abbiamo per farlo. 

Beh, potrebbe esserlo. Coi tempi che corrono non si può mai dire. 

Siamo nello Shrieking Shack; stiamo cercando di raggiungere le scale da non so più quanto tempo e se continuiamo così non ce la faremo mai ad arrivare al letto al piano di sopra. Ci ritroveremo a fare l'amore qui al buio, vicini alla stanza dove il lupo per tante volte ha sfogato la sua rabbia. 

Carezze, gemiti, sospiri... il lupo questo mese è forte dentro di me e mi sta implorando di lasciarmi andare, di prendere Sirius senza tante storie; lo sento contorcersi dalla frustrazione. Ma ho ancora il controllo. 

Anche se ne soffro, ho deciso di tirarla ancora un po' più per le lunghe... è troppo divertente fare esasperare il mio Padfoot. 

Improvvisamente mi sciolgo dall'abbraccio, mi ricompongo un minimo, prendo il cestino con la roba per il pranzo e, come se niente fosse, inizio a salire le scale che portano alla camera. 

"Mooooooony!?" e son sicuro che se me girassi adesso vedrei che mi sta tenendo il muso. "Che combini? Un momento e sei tutto preso da me, e poi come se niente fosse prendi quel _fottuto_ cestino e ti avvii su per quelle _fottute_ scale con fare tranquillo?" lo sento lamentarsi dal fondo delle scale. Eccolo che inizia a seguirmi, non senza prima avere sussurrato (e sa benissimo che il mio udito da licantropo lo sento come se stesse gridando) "Sei solo un fottutissimo frigido." 

Mi viene da ridere ma mi trattengo. 

"Frigido, p_our Dieu_1?" 

"Sì, certo! Solo un fottutissimo frigido poteva andarsene in quella maniera nel bel mezzo di una così bella pomiciata." 

"Pomiciata? E che siamo, *adolescenti*?! Dio mio... che gente..." 

Sono in cima alle scale. Ruoto delicatamente il pomello della porta con una lentezza esasperante, soffermandomi per un attimo ad accarezzare quel metallo gelido. So' che mi sta guardando, sento i suoi occhi fissi sulla mano. 

"Uhm... sicuro che sono io ad essere *frigido*? Potrebbe essere che non *gradisco* la tua compagnia. O magari..." 

"...magari?" 

Entro nella stanza, poso con cautela il cestino sul comodino –quanti graffi ci sono sopra, speriamo non ceda– e mi volto. 

Lui è appoggiato allo stipite della porta che mi guarda, sta sorridendo dolcemente ma ha negli occhi una luce inequivocabile. 

Non riesco a trattenermi. 

Vado verso di lui, gli prendo il volto fra le mani e "...magari sei te che non ci sai fare." 

Dopo averlo osservato per un attimo, sorrido e lo bacio profondamente e lentamente, trasmettendogli tutte le emozioni che provo in questo momento. 

Sirius sospira e il piccolo tremito che viene trasmesso alla mia lingua fa scattare la scintilla. 

E' ancora appoggiato allo stipite e io a lui, e solo un attimo dopo ecco che siamo entrambi per terra. 

_Lui è mio... _

_Mio e di nessun altro. _

_E io... _

Il lupo ha preso il controllo. Non riesco a fermarmi. Qualche zona del mio cervello che ancora funziona sta registrando il fatto che gli sto praticamente strappando i vestiti, ma non mi importa. 

_Mai nessun altro. _

_...voglio lui. _

_Il mio compagno. _

Quando entro in lui, improvvisamente e senza preparazione, mi rendo conto di ciò che sto facendo. 

Sicuramente gli ho fatto male anche se la sua espressione non lo mostra. Sto fermo un attimo per farlo abituare alla sensazione, sentendomi in colpa per aver lasciato ancora una volta che il lupo prendesse il controllo. 

Spero solo di non avergli fatto troppo male… 

"Sirius, io..." 

Lo sento muoversi sotto di me, sposta le braccia e mi poggia entrambe le mani sul sedere, spingendomi più a fondo dentro di se. 

"Remus... non mi dire che stai riniziando il giochino 'eccito e scappo' come prima. Sono qui, con quel tuo coso su per il culo, e pretendo che tu finisca di scoparmi come si deve! Muoviti, su!" e a questo punto un sorriso maliziosissimo gli illumina gli occhi "Devi ancora dimostrarmi che non sei frigido..." 

"Growl..." mi ha dato a modo suo la conferma che non gli ho fatto male – o almeno non troppo – è tutto ciò che mi basta. Inizio a muovermi dentro di lui e mi sento vivo come non mai. 

Ed ecco che mentre facciamo l'amore su questo pavimento polveroso pieno di ricordi, prima che gli ultimi pensieri coerenti se ne vadano per lasciare posto ad un meraviglioso nulla pieno di lui, mi scopro a domandarmi ancora una volta come ho fatto a sopravvivere per dodici anni senza averlo al mio fianco. 

**TBC… **

1 = "per Dio". Il perché della scelta di questa frase verrà spiegato in seguito… ^___^ 


	3. Capitolo 3 – Meaningful Encounter (Parte...

**Right Timing **

by Agnese Potter

(nightfall_2k@yahoo.it) 

Disclaimer: Se Sirius, Remus e gli altri fossero miei, probabilmente non starei qui a scrivere questa fic: me li sarei portati tutti su un'isola deserta e poi... uhm, ok, evito di continuare, altrimenti devo mettere il rating pure nel disclaimer. ^_–

I personaggi non sono miei, però la storia lo è. Quindi per qualsiasi cosa vogliate farne, dovete prima chiedere a me.  
  
ATTENZIONE: Questa fic contiene SLASH! Ebbene sì, uomini che si amano e che quando capita fanno pure del sesso. Non leggerla se questo genere di cose ti da fastidio!

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban. 

Posto una piccola tabella coi nomi italiani e inglesi. So' che non ha senso scrivere una fic in una lingua e usare i nomi di un'altra, ma infondo a voler essere pignoli, quelli che ho usato sono gli originali... ^_–

VERSIONE ITALIANA – VERSIONE INGLESE

Sirius Black (Felpato) [Tartufo] – Sirius Black (Padfoot) [Snuffles] 

Remus Lupin (Lunastorta) – Remus Lupin (Moony) 

James Potter (Ramoso) – James Potter (Prongs) 

Peter Minus (Codaliscia) – Peter Pettygrew (Wormtail) 

Malandrini – Marauders

Negozio di scherzi in Hogsmeade – Zonko's 

_Grazie Chiara per avermi fatto da Beta Reader._

* * *

**Capitolo 3 – Meaningful Encounter (Parte 2) **

* * *

**[**James PdV**] **

* * *

**_Martedì 27 Novembre 1996 – 9:48 A.M._**

Uffa… quanto cavolo ci vuole ad arrivare alle cucine? Meglio se controllo che non ci sia nessuno; stiamo facendo un sacco di rumore e ci scoprirebbero subito. 

Prendo la mappa e vedo, con mia somma gioia, che la strada è libera. Però c'è gente nello Shack. Peccato, dovremo cambiare il piano. 

… 

Gente nello Shack??? E chi cavolo potrebbe esse-… Oh mio Dio! 

"Sirius?! Che caspita hai combinato?" 

"Uh?" 

"Guarda la mappa! E' impazzita! Probabilmente si è rotta… ed è sicuramente colpa tua!" 

"Impazzita? In che senso? E poi, perché dovrebbe essere colpa mia?" 

"E' *sempre* colpa tua quando succede qualche guaio, in un modo o nell'altro." 

" 'fanculo! Lo sai bene che non è vero!" 

"…sarà! Comunque… c'è qualcosa che non va nello Shack" 

"Mmmh?" 

"C'è un altro te!" 

"Un altro me?" 

"Sììì, un altro *Sirius Black*" 

"Che sei impazzito? Dammi qua, avrai visto male!" 

"Ed è insieme a Remus, guarda!" 

"Oddio, è vero! C'è uno col mio stesso nome! E c'è pure Moony!" e sottovoce "La cosa veramente strana è che quel secchione non sia a lezione…" 

"E per quale motivo lui dovrebbe stare nello Shack senza che ce ne sia bisogno a causa della luna? Lui *odia* quel posto. C'è qualcosa che non quadra…" 

"Oddio! E se fosse un impostore che si sta fingendo me per fargli del male?" dice Sirius, che sta iniziando velocemente ad innervosirsi. 

"E se fosse semplicemente la mappa che sta impazzendo?" 

"Potrebbe essere quell'untuoso di Snape! Magari sta cercando di approfittarsi del povero Remus! Ho visto come lo guarda, qul porc-" 

"Paddy, non dire cretinate…!" 

"Oddio, potrebbe pure essere un Death Eater… O MIO DIO! Varie persone negli ultimi tempi sono state ucci-" 

"Sirius, calmati!" 

"Chissà che gli stanno facendo! E' così debole dopo l'ultima luna, non ce la può fare a difend-" ed ecco che fa per allontanarsi nella direzione per uscire dalla scuola, facendo a meno dalla sicurezza offerta dal mantello dell'invisibilità. 

"Sirius, CALMATI!!!" e gli afferro il polso per tenerlo fermo e provare a farlo ragionare. Quando c'è di mezzo Remus è sempre troppo impulsivo. "Ricordati *cosa* è Remus; è quasi impossibile che qualcuno riesca a fargli del male. Anche dopo le lune peggiori è sempre capace di difendersi." 

"Però-" 

"Fammi finire!" 

"Basta che ti muovi, MALEDIZIONE." 

"Se stavi zitto avevo già finito… dicevamo, sicuramente sta succedendo qualcosa di strano e dobbiamo andare a vedere cosa è successo. Ma *dobbiamo* anche mantenerci freddi il più possibile, almeno finché siamo dentro la scuola. Ricordati che siamo fuori dalle classi quando non potremmo. E che se ci prendono, dovremmo spiegare troppe cose per far sapere il *come* sappiamo che Remus _forse_ è in pericolo." 

La stretta sul polso si alleggerisce appena mi accorgo che si è calmato. 

"E adesso andiamo Paddy. Anche se sono convinto che Remus non abbia bisogno del nostro aiuto, è meglio se andiamo a dare un'occhiata." 

Usciamo velocemente dalla scuola e ringrazio il cielo di non avere incontrato nessuno nei corridoi dato che è orario di lezione – non che avessi paura di essere visto grazie al mantello, ma già Sirius non è silenzioso da calmo… 

Percorriamo quasi correndo il pezzo di strada che ci separa dal Whomping Willow. Dopo qualche spinta e graffio, riusciamo a passare. 

Arrivati nel tunnel l'ansia che provo è ormai quasi intollerabile. A vedere Sirius che continua a blaterare fra se e se frasi senza senso – sono riuscito ad afferrare fra una cosa e l'altra le parole 'Remus' 'tortura' 'bastardo' – pure la mia calma viene messa a repentaglio. Ma non per i suoi stessi motivi. 

E' un licantropo, e in quanto tale è quasi impossibile fargli del male. Ho più paura – se un assalitore c'è veramente – che sia stato Remus a fargli del male: è già abbastanza malvisto dal Ministero, non stanno aspettando che un motivo per giustiziarlo. 

Mi arrampico su per l'apertura alla fine dello stretto tunnel, apro la botola e do un'occhiata veloce alla stanza. Non c'è nessuno in vista. Bene. 

"James… probabilmente sono di sopra" 

E ad un certo punto sentiamo provenire dal piano di sopra Remus gridare "Sirius! Per l'amor del cielo, fermati!" 

"O porca miseria, questo è veramente Remus! Sirius, abbiamo bisogno di un piano, non facciamo azioni avventat-" ma non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che Sirius si è già lanciato, bacchetta in mano, su per le scale. 

Gli corro dietro e dal fondo delle scale lo vedo nel momento in cui spalanca la porta con un calcio, gridando "Lascia stare subito Remus, brutto bast- OH MIO DIO!" 

Lo vedo impallidire e restare fermo come un sasso. 

"Sirius… che succede?" riesco a dire. A questo punto ho paura pure io, vuoi vedere che è successo veramente qualcosa a Remus? Dalla faccia che ha Sirius in questo momento temo che sia morto. 

Mi avvicino alla porta col cuore in gola; per la prima volta in vita mia ho veramente paura. Lentamente mi giro verso l'interno della stanza e mi trovo a sbattere più volte gli occhi, temendo di aver visto male e di non aver messo per bene a fuoco l'interno della stanza. 

Perché credo di avere visto male? Semplicemente perché mi sarei aspettato di trovare qualsiasi cosa in quella stanza, *qualsiasi* cosa, ma non quello che ho in questo momento davanti agli occhi. 

Nel letto dello Shack ci stanno un sosia di Remus *molto adulto* e *molto nudo* col viso poggiato contro il sedere di un sosia di Sirius a quattro zampe, anche lui nelle sue stesse condizioni. 

"Harry, non dovresti essere a lezione?" mi dice 'Remus'. 

Poi, come ripensandoci, inizia a diventare rosso. Non credevo che una persona potesse assumere quella tonalità - a meno che non abbia mangiato una delle ultime novità di Zonkos'… ma non mi sembra questo il caso. 

I dubbi sulla sua identità comunque svaniscono appena noto la cicatrice che gli va dal braccio alla spalla – quello non può che essere lui. E quindi… che l'altro sia un Sirius adulto? 

Appena il momento di shock gli è un minimo passato, Remus ha la decenza di infilarsi sotto le coperte e di cercare di coprire alla bell'è meglio l'altro, che per tutto il tempo è rimasto immobile a fissarmi. 

"Harry?" e lo sguardo talmente freddo che mi fa stare male "No, lui non è Harry…" 

Ha negli occhi con un'espressione indecifrabile, non sono sicuro sia veramente Sirius. Il modo in cui mi sta guardando mi causa brividi di freddo su per la schiena… sembra quasi che mi odi. E poi… chi cavolo è questo *Harry*? 

Quando si alza di scatto dal letto, impugnando la bacchetta e puntandomela contro, ho di nuovo paura. Alzo la mia un secondo troppo tardi "Expel-" 

"Expelliarmus!" grida lui, anticipandomi. Si avvicina velocemente, prendendomi per il polso e strattonandomi per la stanza. Intanto il Sirius vicino a me si è ripreso dallo shock e si sta facendo avanti per aiutarmi, ma viene tramortito in un batter d'occhio con un qualche incantesimo che non conosco. 

"Paddy…!" mi volto di scatto e torno a guardare verso il mio aggressore "Che cavolo gli hai fatto?" 

Ha negli occhi una luce omicida "Smettila con la commedia… vi sembra di aver architettato uno scherzo proprio divertente, vero? Chi di noi due è l'obiettivo? E come facevate a sapere che ci trovavamo qui?" 

"Io…" non so che dire, mi potevo aspettare di tutto fuorché questo. E' identico al Sirius che conosco, ma allo stesso tempo non è come lui. 

Mi punta la bacchetta alla gola "Parla, muoviti." 

Sono sicuro che se non parlo – Dio solo sa cosa si aspetta che io gli dica – verrò ucciso. 

Mi sento improvvisamente stanco, senza forze… il mondo mi sta crollando addosso. 

Remus che guarda il tutto, assistendo freddamente al mio omicidio. 

Padfoot per terra – forse lui è già morto. 

E questo Sirius/non Sirius che sarà il mio carnefice. 

So' che ciò che sto per fare è una cretinata, ma forse è la mia ultima occasione per scappare e riuscire a portarmi dietro Padfoot. 

Spero tanto non sia un errore. 

Mi trasformo in Prongs. 

**TBC…**


	4. Capitolo 4 – Untimed Crack

**Right Timing **

by Agnese Potter

(nightfall_2k@yahoo.it) 

Disclaimer: Se Sirius, Remus e gli altri fossero miei, probabilmente non starei qui a scrivere questa fic: me li sarei portati tutti su un'isola deserta e poi... uhm, ok, evito di continuare, altrimenti devo mettere il rating pure nel disclaimer. ^_–

I personaggi non sono miei, però la storia lo è. Quindi per qualsiasi cosa vogliate farne, dovete prima chiedere a me.  
  
ATTENZIONE: Questa fic contiene SLASH! Ebbene sì, uomini che si amano e che quando capita fanno pure del sesso. Non leggerla se questo genere di cose ti da fastidio!

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban. 

Posto una piccola tabella coi nomi italiani e inglesi. So' che non ha senso scrivere una fic in una lingua e usare i nomi di un'altra, ma infondo a voler essere pignoli, quelli che ho usato sono gli originali... ^_–

VERSIONE ITALIANA – VERSIONE INGLESE

Sirius Black (Felpato) [Tartufo] – Sirius Black (Padfoot) [Snuffles] 

Remus Lupin (Lunastorta) – Remus Lupin (Moony) 

James Potter (Ramoso) – James Potter (Prongs) 

Peter Minus (Codaliscia) – Peter Pettygrew (Wormtail) 

Malandrini – Marauders

Negozio di scherzi in Hogsmeade – Zonko's 

_Grazie Chiara per avermi fatto da Beta Reader._

* * *

**Capitolo 4 – Untimed Crack **

* * *

**[**Sirius "senior" PdV**] **

* * *

**_Martedì 27 Novembre 1996 – 10:22 A.M._**

"Parla, muoviti." 

Sto odiando ogni attimo di tutto questo. 

Il limite è stato superato ancora una volta. 

Sicuramente anche questo va ad aumentare le colpe del maledetto ratto… Peter. 

Non che lui possa aver architettato un piano tanto intelligente. Probabilmente ha solo fornito la materia prima – i ricordi. Che insignificante, pietoso, lurido bastardo! 

Voglio ucciderlo. 

Sarebbe un errore ma non mi importa. 

Non ho mai voluto niente così tanto. 

Non capisco però a cosa serva il giovane Sirius… forse si aspettavano di trovare solo Remus qua e lo avrebbero usato contro di lui. 

Sì, è probabile sia andata così. 

Odio colui che che ha preso il mio aspetto di quella che sembra una vita fa. Odio ancora di più colui che sembra James… è identico ai miei ricordi, vederlo fa male. 

Ma ad un tratto, ecco che l'inaspettato accade, interrompendo il corso dei miei pensieri. 

In un attimo non sto più stringendo il polso di un ragazzo, adesso ho nella mano la zampa di un cervo. Un cervo incredibilmente identico al vecchio Prongs. 

Approfittando del mio momento di confusione riesce a voltarsi su se stesso, svincolandosi dalla mia presa, mi da una spinta violenta con le zampe posteriori e cado per terra vicino al letto. 

Peter ha pensato proprio a tutto, pure alla trasformazione in Animagi. 

Questo è troppo… come se fossi ancora una volta in Azkaban preda dei Dementor, mi sento vuoto, solo, freddo… annientato. 

_E' troppo simile a James. _

_E' come se lui fosse ancora una volta davanti a me. _

_Non potrei mai fargli del male. _

_Non posso… _

_No._

Osservo impotente mentre il cervo si allontana, afferra l'altro per la veste e cerca di trascinarlo via. 

Se la situazione fosse diversa, troverei la scena che ho davanti agli occhi semplicemente esilarante: quel cervo è totalmente imbranato e invece di riuscire a trascinare l'altro in salvo ha risolto solo di ridurgli il vestito a brandelli. 

Alza la testa, emette una sorta di grugnito di rabbia, e inizia a dargli calci – probabilmente un tentativo disperato di svegliarlo. 

Non so Remus cosa stia provando in questo momento. Beh, non so' neppure cosa sto provando *io*. 

Avessi voluto ucciderlo avrei già averlo potuto fare, ne avrei avuto tutte le occasioni del mondo. E lui, invece di pensare a salvarsi la pelle, rimane in pericolo per non lasciare l'amico dietro di se. 

Tutto questo è completamente… totalmente… maledettamente *da James*. 

La vista mi si annebbia leggermente e, prima che me ne renda bene conto, ho il volto rigato dalle lacrime. 

_Ma.. no! _

_Non posso dargliela vinta! _

_Questo è ciò che vogliono! _

_E' tutto un piano dei Death Eaters! _

_Non posso!_

Una nuova ondata di rabbia si impossessa di me. Non so neppure io cosa voglio fare mentre mi alzo di scatto, ma ecco che mi ritrovo legato a terra. 

Mi volto e vedo che è stato proprio il mio amante, ormai parzialmente rivestito, ad avermi immobilizzato con un incantesimo. Si è alzato e si sta lentamente movendo verso le due figure – anche loro hanno subito il mio stesso destino e sono legati. 

"Remus?! Che diamine stai facendo? Slegami subito!!!" 

Si blocca un attimo, torna verso di me e mi sussurra con voce calmissima e regolata – anche se conoscendolo riesco a sentire quanto in realtà sia teso "Amore, non costringermi ad usare un incantesimo per silenziarti." lo guardo negli occhi e capisco che è inutile protestare – adesso comanda lui il gioco, non posso che lasciarlo fare… non ho possibilità contro di lui, e questo lo sa bene. "Voglio capire cosa sta' succedendo. E l'unico modo per riuscirci è… *parlare*. O almeno tentare di farlo. E' che… questi ragazzi non mi sembra abbiano intenzioni cattive." 

Prima di continuare si morde un attimo il labbro inferiore – lo fa sempre quando deve dire qualcosa ma non trova le parole – mi fa impazzire… "Prima di continuare a dargli contro, dovremmo almeno essere sicuri della loro identità. Fossero veramente Death Eater avremmo di che divertirci, ma se non lo fossero… dobbiamo essere sicuri di chi ci troviamo di fronte." 

So che ha ragione. So che ha dannatamente ragione. Come sempre, del resto. 

Ma io non riesco a mantenere il sangue freddo come fa lui. 

Annuisco mostrando di aver capito e lui mi libera. Mi siedo silenziosamente sul bordo letto, vergognandomi un po' per come mi sono comportato. Ma tengo il muso per fare capire a Moony che comunque un po' di ragione ce l'ho pure io. 

Remus prende due delle sedie che stanno vicine alla finestra – sigillata con assi, come tutte le altre qui nello Shack – e le porta vicino al letto, giusto davanti a dove mi trovo io. Mi fa un mezzo sorriso e si siede accanto a me. 

Punta la sua bacchetta verso il ragazzo a terra e dopo che lui ha bisbigliato "_Enervate_" ecco che riprende conoscenza. Lo lascia comunque legato, per sicurezza. 

Remus gli indica la sedia e lui, senza farselo ripetere due volte, seppur traballante – forse ho esagerato con la forza della curse? - si viene a sedere davanti a noi. 

Anche in un momento come questo non posso fare a meno di notare quanto i movimenti del licantropo siano fluidi e naturali – farei vedere il mio Moony alla gente che osa chiamarli dei mostri, delle bestie… cambierebbero idea all'istante. 

Lo vedo voltarsi verso il cervo e "Per favore, puoi tornare al tuo aspetto originario? Ti prometto che non ti verrà fatto del male. Vogliamo solo delle spiegazioni" 

Tituba un po', si volta verso di me e chiaramente non si sente al sicuro. 

Lo incoraggio alla mia maniera – non mi fido per niente ma non oso sfidare Remus "Fai come ti dice, se lo fai arrabbiare sta sicuro che ti mangerà il culo a morsi. Lasciatelo dire da uno che c'è abituato." 

Remus si gira di scatto verso di me, occhi spalancati e visibilmente imbarazzato "Sirius!!!" 

Uhm… ooops, forse vista la situazione… come dire… *singolare* in cui ci hanno trovato, non è stata esattamente la cosa più intelligente da dire. 

Poi, appena mi sono reso conto dell'enorme gaff che ho commesso, mi ritrovo ad aggiungere "Nel senso che lo faccio arrabbiare spesso". Non voglio arrossire pure io, ma mi sento un coglione. 

Mi volto e mi accorgo che 'quello che sembra il giovane me' sta fissando interessatissimo la scena. E giurerei che pure il cervo, per quanto riesco a capire le espressioni dei *cervidi* [Piccolo cammeo dedicato a Buke e al mio bro. :D ndA], sta facendo altrettanto. 

Sento Moony tossire – il suo classico modo per ritrovare un minimo la compostezza – e indica la sedia. 

E' vero, non dilunghiamoci. 

Adesso è tempo di spiegazioni. 

**TBC…**


	5. Capitolo 5 – Temporary Explanations

**Right Timing **

by Agnese Potter

(nightfall_2k@yahoo.it) 

Disclaimer: Se Sirius, Remus e gli altri fossero miei, probabilmente non starei qui a scrivere questa fic: me li sarei portati tutti su un'isola deserta e poi... uhm, ok, evito di continuare, altrimenti devo mettere il rating pure nel disclaimer. ^_–

I personaggi non sono miei, però la storia lo è. Quindi per qualsiasi cosa vogliate farne, dovete prima chiedere a me.  
  
ATTENZIONE: Questa fic contiene SLASH! Ebbene sì, uomini che si amano e che quando capita fanno pure del sesso. Non leggerla se questo genere di cose ti da fastidio!

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Rating: PG

Spoiler: Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban. 

Posto una piccola tabella coi nomi italiani e inglesi. So' che non ha senso scrivere una fic in una lingua e usare i nomi di un'altra, ma infondo a voler essere pignoli, quelli che ho usato sono gli originali... ^_–

VERSIONE ITALIANA – VERSIONE INGLESE

Sirius Black (Felpato) [Tartufo] – Sirius Black (Padfoot) [Snuffles] 

Remus Lupin (Lunastorta) – Remus Lupin (Moony) 

James Potter (Ramoso) – James Potter (Prongs) 

Peter Minus (Codaliscia) – Peter Pettygrew (Wormtail) 

Malandrini – Marauders

Negozio di scherzi in Hogsmeade – Zonko's 

_Grazie Chiara per avermi fatto da Beta Reader._

* * *

**Capitolo 5 – Temporary Explanations **

* * *

**[**Sirius "Junior" PdV**]**

* * *

**_Martedì 27 Novembre 1996 – 11:01 A.M._**

La vista, l'udito, il tatto… tutti i miei sensi sono confusi. Non riesco a muovermi, ma almeno non provo dolore. Odio il dolore. 

Prima mi sembrava quasi che qualcuno mi stesse strattonando, ma non ne sono sicuro. 

Sento voci ma non riesco a metterle a fuoco. 

Ho voglia di vomitare. 

Non capisco ciò che sta accadendo intorno a me, però, fra tutte le informazioni che i miei sensi sfasati ricevono, riconosco la voce rilassante di Moony. 

Mi lascio cullare dolcemente da quel tono tanto familiare fino a che non gli sento dire lievemente qualcosa che suona come _Enervate_. 

D'improvviso, ecco che la nebbia si dipana. Anche se la nausea è aumentata, riesco ad aprire gli occhi. 

Mi accorgo di essere legato e vedo Prongs alla mia destra. Ha un brandello di stoffa impigliato fra le corna. E' semplicemente ridicolo, ma non sono in condizione di ridere. 

Faccio per alzarmi ma mi accorgo di essere tutto dolorante – eppure non mi sembrava di essere caduto tanto forte. 

Quello che sembra tanto essere Remus, mi sta indicando l'altra sedia. Non posso fare a meno di eseguire la sua richiesta. 

*Sembra* Remus? In realtà, e non so il perché, sono convinto che lo sia. 

Non so il motivo per cui è così adulto ma, è *sicuramente* lui. 

"Per favore, puoi tornare al tuo aspetto originario? Ti prometto che non ti verrà fatto del male. Vogliamo solo delle spiegazioni" dice a Prongs. Ma il mio amico non si fida del moro – l'uomo di Remus… guarda come gongola il bastardo – e non si detrasforma subito. 

Al che quello strano tipo sbraita "Fai come ti dice, se lo fai arrabbiare sta sicuro che ti mangerà il culo a morsi. Lasciatelo dire da uno che c'è abituato." 

Vedo Remus girarsi di scatto verso di lui, imbarazzato come non lo avevo mai visto – beh, se non contiamo quando poco fa l'ho scoperto a letto con l'altro… 

Chissà quanto è diverso il corpo del Moony che conosco io da quello di questo adulto… 

Conosco… che parola grande. L'ho solo intravisto qualche volta nelle doccie comuni ma niente di più, non ho mai potuto toccarlo… 

*sospiro* 

Uhm, ma cosa sto pensando??? Da quando in qua faccio pensieri perversi sul piccolo Moony??? 

James mi sta veramente rovinando il cervello con tutte le sue balordaggini di 'Moony-ti-piace, ammettilo'. 

Il filo dei miei pensieri si spezza quando vedo Remus alzare gli occhi – un'espressione decisa – e chiede: "Chi siete?" 

_Chi siamo? _

_Non ci riconosci? _

_Non *mi* riconosci?_

Si volta verso di me e ripete la domanda. "Chi siete?" 

Mi guarda fisso negli occhi. Il suo sguardo è incredibilmente freddo ma… mi sta facendo ribollire il sangue nelle vene. 

Davanti a me ho una visione quasi divina: labbra socchiuse e leggermente umettate che non chiedono altro che di essere baciate; capelli scomposti che creano giochi di controluce sul volto, rendendolo ancora più attraente… 

Sento il cervello liquefarsi e la bocca che si muove da sola. 

"... argento…" 

"Cosa? Non ho capito." mi chiede, continuandomi a fissare negli occhi. Non so più neanche io cosa sto dicendo. 

"L'argento… cioè, i capelli… sei come lui… come Moony, intendo, io… cioè, i capelli così… se-sei d'argento…" faccio un attimo di pausa, ma poi perdo l'occasione per stare zitto quando mi sento dire "sei b-bellissimo…" lo vedo spalancare gli occhi, stupito. "Io…i-io…" 

_…vorrei tanto baciarti. _

_…ultimamente ho sognato spesso di fare l'amore con te. _

_… credo di essere innamorato._

Quale di queste stavo per dire…? Mi sento ridicolo… oh mio Dio, devo essere impazzito, mi sto comportando come un idiota. Che la _curse _che ho ricevuto sia stata più forte di quanto credessi? 

Mi sento bruciare il viso per l'imbarazzo. 

Sono un coglione. 

Nella stanza regna il silenzio più totale. Non ho il coraggio di alzare gli occhi – ho paura di cosa potrei leggere nelle facce di coloro che sono qui con me. 

Sento una mano appoggiarsi delicatamente sul mio braccio e trovo il coraggio di alzare gli occhi. Vedo Remus voltato verso l'altro uomo che annuisce leggermente ed ecco che mi trovo ancora una volta a guardare nel suo volto. 

Invece di leggerci rabbia come mi aspettavo, ho davanti a me uno dei sorrisi più belli che abbia mai avuto la fortuna di testimoniare. 

"Chi siete?" chiede ancora una volta, ma la freddezza dal suo sguardo si è dissolta. 

E insieme alla sua freddezza si è dissolta pure la mia agitazione. Quello che ho davanti, anche se ha qualche anno di più, è il Remus che conosco io. 

Non farebbe mai del male a me o a James. 

Siamo al sicuro. 

Il tizio sta con lui però mi piace poco, ha una faccia burbera da morire e non fa altro che fissare. E poi… gli sta troppo vicino. 

-…prima li ho visti pure che facevano l'amore. Probabilmente Remus lo ama…- 

E' James il primo a rispondere "Remus, non so a che gioco stai giocando –anzi, *state*- e, se ti devo dire la verità, non mi piace per niente. Comunque dato che insisti nel chiedermi il nome, io sono James Potter." Sta un attimo in silenzio e poi aggiunge "Ah già che siamo di presentazioni, è possibile pure disconoscere la gente? Se sì, posso disconoscere questo idiota qui accanto?" 

Vedo Remus che fa una faccia a metà fra lo stupito e il divertito che chiede "Idiota? Che ha combinato?" 

"Ehi! Io non ho combinato un bel niente!" 

"Niente? Ma se è tutta colpa sua se ci siamo trovati in questa situazione" 

"Colpa mia?" 

"Certo! E' stata tua l'idea ieri sera di uscire di nascosto ieri notte! Sto vivendo per il momento in cui Remus lo scoprirà. Son sicuro che stavolta minimo ti ucciderà!" 

"Uccidermi?! Tzè. Ci provasse lo stenderei con un colpo. In confronto a me è una mezza donnicciol-" oops, mi ero scordato che io e James non siamo soli… inizio ad arrossire ancora più di prima. 

Ora sì che Remus si sarà arrabbiato… 

Mi stupisco quando lo sento ridere – e pure il suo uomo sta sghignazzando ma sembra… imbarazzato? 

Non capisco. 

"Sirius, Sirius… finalmente ho scoperto cosa dici di me dietro alle spalle." 

Allora mi ha riconosciuto! Sa' chi sono e si ricorda il mio nome… 

Anche se è adulto non si è dimenticato di me… 

Anche se forse non faccio più parte della sua vita, ho ancora spazio nei suoi ricordi. 

Sono felice. 

Non riesco a trattenermi… in fondo non mi ha chiesto di presentermi? 

Faccio uno dei miei sorrisi trademark e, facendo un mezzo inchino accompagnato da un mimo perfetto del gesto di togliersi il cappello "Sirius Black, orgoglioso membro dei Marauder, per servirla." 

Adesso Remus sta ridendo apertamente, il burbero è diventato rosso peperone e James… James mi sta guardando scotendo la testa. 

Beh, almeno l'atmosfera si è fatta più leggera. 

"James… ti va di raccontarci cosa è successo di preciso?" 

"Beh, se devo proprio dire la verità… non ho ancora capito *niente* di tutto ciò che è accaduto. Ieri notte mentre stavamo andando ad organizzare la-" 

"Zitto" gli dico "è una sorpresa!" 

"Paddy… siamo nel… nel…?" 

"1996" suggerisce Remus. 

"Già, nel 1996. Quindi 20 anni fa era una sorpresa." conclude James. 

Un attimo di pausa. 

"Oh mio Dio, siamo 20 anni nel futuro!!!! 20 anni!" sbraita James. 

"Te comunque non glielo dire, non si sa mai…" Prongs certe cose proprio non le capisce… mai mettere in pericolo una buona idea! 

"Guarda in che situazione siamo e te ti preoccupi per queste ridicolaggini… i tuoi ragionamenti Paddy continuano ad avere sempre meno senso. Dicevamo… ieri notte eravamo impegnati in, umh… una *gita* notturna, quando abbiamo visto sulla mappa Filch. Per nasconderci ci siamo infilati in una stanza e dopo circa 5 minuti, non essendoci più il bidello in vista, siamo usciti." 

"C'era pure quella stramaledetta gattaccia… non te la scordare. Ho ancora i segni dei graffi che mi ha fatto l'altra volta mentre tornavo dalle cucine" dico io. James non può tralasciare questi particolari… ah, se non ci fossi io a puntualizzare queste cose! 

"Già, particolare fondamentale… Comunque, una volta usciti dalla stanza, ci siamo ritrovati nello stesso identico corridoio. Solo che il sole era già alto. Poi… dato che una detenzione esemplare non ce la evitava nessuno, abbiamo deciso di bigiare del tutto; andando prima nelle cucine e poi venendo qui a fare un sonnellino – in fondo per noi adesso è notte - per poi, sazi e riposati, andare a finire l'opera." 

"Già, già, con lo stomaco pieno si dorme meglio. E si hanno le energie per completare i miei piani geniali." 

A questo punto il burbero, che era stato silenzioso fino ad adesso, dice – anche se sembra quasi che tema la risposta "E… com'è che avete deciso che era una buona idea sfondare la porta di questa camera?" 

"Semplice. Avevo notato un altro Sirius sulla mappa e ho trovato il tutto strano. Soprattutto perché con lui c'era Remus e – per quanto ne sappiamo noi – adesso è orario di lezione" 

"Già. Stranissimo" 

"Vero Paddy. Per quotare il tuo commento, se non sbaglio hai detto qualcosa del tipo 'La cosa veramente strana è che quel secchione non sia a lezione…' " 

*blush* 

"Jameeesss, sei un bastardo sputtanatore!" 

E, facendo finta di non aver sentito il mio lamento, continua la narrazione "Poi Sirius ha iniziato a sclerale; ha iniziato a delirare su chi avrebbe potuto fingersi lui per fare del male a Remus. Da un Death Eater che voleva ucciderlo a Snape l'untuoso che voleva stuprarselo" 

Ed ecco che il burbero per la prima volta mi sta simpatico: non solo mi da ragione, ma conferma anche una delle mie teorie più valide "Beh, Snape è da sempre che gli sbava dietro… poteva essere un motivo plausibile" 

"Cooosa?" gli dice Remus. 

"Non hai mai notato come ti guarda?" 

"Snape mi odia!" 

"Ma ti vuole" 

"Mi odia" 

"Ti vuole" 

James si schiarisce la voce. 

I due si interrompono e Remus "Uhm… scusate". 

Sento il moro borbottare "Tanto so di avere ragione…" 

"Allora… dove ero rimasto? Ah, sì, stavo raccontando di come Paddy-idiota qua stava sclerando. Niente… poi siamo venuti qui e abbiamo sentito urlare Remus. Al che non ce l'ho fatta più a reggere questo coso qui accanto ed ecco che si è tuffato su per le scale per salvare la sua dolce donzella." 

"Dolce donzella?" diciamo io e Remus insieme. 

"Remus, senza offesa, era un modo di dire. E comunque… dai Paddy, lo sappiamo tutti che sei cotto di Moony." 

"Eeehhh??? Ma che vai dicendo??? La fai finita?!? E' da 'stanotte'/'stamani'/'non so più quando' che non fai altro che ripeterti! Ti ho detto che *non* mi piace assolutamente!" 

Perché mi stanno guardando tutti con un'espressione altamente divertita? 

Mah, com'è strana la gente… 

"Sirius, che ne dici? Secondo me è bene andare da Dumbledore…" 

"Cheee? Non vorrai mica farmi mettere in punizione!" dico io. Non può essere cambiato *così* tanto da farmi mettere gratuitamente in punizione. 

Remus si volta verso di me, stupito. Poi fa "Ah, scusa. Non stavo parlando con te, mi riferivo *all'altro* Sirius." 

"Oooh. Anche lui si chiama Sirius?" 

Remus annuisce sorridendo. 

"E comunque no, niente punizione. Però è meglio parlare con lui di tutto questo che è successo, magari saprà dirci qualcosa su come potervi aiutare a tornare indietro." 

"Indietro?" indietro dove? Bah. 

*mi mugola rumorosamente lo stomaco* 

*blush* 

"Uhm.. scusatemi." Che imbarazzo… 

"Eh eh, non ti preoccupare. Ci sono abituato…" mi dice Remus e si mette a ridacchiare. Lo vedo che si alza e va a prendere un cesto che sta sul comodino. Cerca un po' all'interno e mi passa una coscia di pollo… "Sììììì! Ciiibo!" 

Dopo che ognuno ha preso qualcosa, posa il cesto per terra e si siede sul letto a mangiare pure lui. 

Ne approfitto per dare un'occhiata all'interno del cesto e… waaa, che fortuna,ci stanno tutti i miei piatti favoriti! Sembra quasi sia stato preparato apposta per me. 

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio – per niente imbarazzato - riesco a trovare il coraggio di fare la domanda che sto morendo di fare da un sacco di tempo. 

"Da quanto… da quant'è che state insieme?" 

"Beh, più o meno dal Quinto anno ad Hogwarts." Mi risponde il burbero, sembra indeciso se essere divertito o infastidito dalla mia domanda. Anzi… è sicuramente divertio. Guarda come gongola il bastardo… ha Remus tutto per se! 

"Quinto anno? Waa! Allora vi state per conoscere!" 

"Non ho detto che ci siamo conosciuti al Quinto anno, ho detto ci siamo messi *insieme* durante il quinto anno" 

"Eri anche tu ad Hogwarts?" 

Non so perché ma ho come l'impressione che tutto questo dialogo lo stia divertendo terribilmente. Pure Remus, cercandosi di nascondere il fatto che sta ridendo tappandosi con un panino, sta ridacchiando. 

"Direi di sì" 

"Strano… non mi ricordo di averti mai visto. Eri avanti a noi come classe?" 

"No, ho la sua stessa età" 

"In che casa eri?" 

"Gryffindor" 

"Non mi prendere in giro!" mi volto e vedo che Remus ormai sta ridendo apertamente. James è semplicemente piegato. Mi sento un po' in imbarazzo… mi stanno davvero prendendo in giro? "Eravamo solo in quattro… e te non c'eri! Non è giusto… in fondo tu sai chi sono io, mi sono presentato." 

"Non ti sto prendendo in giro! Sto dicendo la verità!" 

"Se dici la verità, chi saresti?" 

"Beh, se è una presentazione ciò che vuoi…" posa la coscia di pollo, si alza in piedi e fa un mezzo inchino, facendo il gesto di togliersi un cappello inesistente "sono Sirius Black, orgoglioso membro dei Marauder, per servirla." 

"Che???" 

"L'avevo detto che eri idiota… davvero non l'avevi capito?" mi dice James. 

Sono senza parole. So' che l'espressione che ho adesso sul volto darà materiale per *sfottiture* per almeno 10 anni. 

E James non se lo fa ripetere due volte. 

"E comunque Sirius… l'ho sempre detto che ti piace Remus" 

*blush* 

"Non è vero!" 

"Uh uh" annuisce poco convinto. 

"Jameeees!" 

"Sì?" 

" 'fanculo!" 

**TBC...**


	6. Capitolo 6 – Alternative Lives?

**Right Timing**

**by Agnese Potter**

**Disclaimer:** Se Sirius, Remus e gli altri fossero miei, probabilmente non starei qui a scrivere questa fic: me li sarei portati tutti su un'isola deserta e poi... uhm, ok, evito di continuare, altrimenti devo mettere il rating pure nel disclaimer. ^_–

I personaggi non sono miei, però la storia lo è. Quindi per qualsiasi cosa vogliate farne, dovete prima chiedere a me.  
  
**Pairing:** Sirius/Remus (per adesso solo loro ma non si sa mai cosa potrebbe succedere in seguito :D)

**Rating: **PG per quanto riguarda questa prima parte, ma non è detto che rimanga tale in tutti i capitoli.

**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban. 

Nella fic verranno usati i nomi originali, quindi ecco una tabella che li confronta con quelli italiani. ^__^ 

Sirius Black (Felpato) = Sirius Black (Padfoot) 

Remus Lupin (Lunastorta) = Remus Lupin (Moony) 

James Potter (Ramoso) = James Potter (Prongs) 

Peter Minus (Codaliscia) = Peter Pettygrew (Wormtail) 

Severus Piton = Severus Snape 

Malandrini = Marauders 

Caposcuola = Head Girl/Boy

_Grazie Buk- umn... Chiara per avermi fatto da Beta Reader e a Snappo perché... perché... lo sa lui il motivo. *_*_

* * *

**Capitolo 6 – Alternative Lives...? **

* * *

**[**James PdV**]**

* * *

**_Martedì 27 Novembre 1996 – 13:14 A.M._**

"Io… non capisco ancora il perché dobbiamo prendere questa pozione per cambiare l'aspetto – so che è una cosa momentanea ma… non mi sento a mio agio." 

"Sirius c'ha detto che ci spiegherà il motivo appena ha finito di parlare con Dumbledore." 

Né Remus né Sirius mi sono sembrati molto contenti della decisione di Dumbly di farci frequentare le lezioni come niente fosse finché non trovano il modo di rimandarci indietro. 

Non capisco la loro reazione. Non capisco il perché modificare il nostro aspetto radicalmente... potevano bastare dei nomi falsi e *qualcosa* di diverso. Per quel che ne sappiamo noi, qui potrebbe esserci gente che ci conosce… ma non so quanto potrebbero pensare che siamo *veramente* noi. 

Però… in effetti, se qua ci fossero i nostri figli… magari hanno visto nostre foto da giovani... 

Figli? 

Sirius dei figli? 

Sto *impazzendo*? 

C'è sempre la possibilità che Sirius abbia avuto strane *avventure* nel passato… ma se lo conosco veramente come dico, sono pronto a scommettere che per tutta la sua vita ha continuato a sbavare dietro a Moony. E so per certo che Remus non è donna, quindi niente figli. Avessi avuto qualche dubbio riguardo alla sua virilità prima di oggi, dopo quel che ho visto su quel letto, sono tutti svaniti nel nulla… 

Sono felice per loro. E pure un po' stupito... si sono messi insieme durante il quinto anno si scuola, quindi non manca molto al che Sirius si decida ad ammettere quel che prova. 

Saremo dei fratelli, Joseph e Sear Hench, cosa che spiegherà perfettamente il perché ci conosciamo così bene. Manca la pozione per trasfigurarci e la nostra copertura sarà perfetta. 

"Ah, eccoli!" vedo Sirius che si volta improvvisamente verso la porta. 

Dalla porta che conduce all'ufficio del Proffie Dumbledore – ebbene sì, c'è ancora lui dopo venti anni – ecco che arrivano Remus e Sirius. Remus sembra arrabbiato e Sirius.. beh, Sirius sembra pensieroso. 

Dopo aver parlato un po' con noi ragazzi, Dumbly ha voluto parlare con loro in privato. Non è un buon segno. Spero non sia una situazione così *tanto* disperata a cui neppure lui può porre rimedio… 

"Scusate se vi abbiamo fatto aspettare ragazzi. Andiamo nella nostra 'base segreta'; una volta arrivati là potremo parlare con calma, poi vi aiuteremo a sistemarvi nel dormitorio, una volta che avrete preso la pozione." 

"Waaa, la base segreta esiste ancora. Forte!" dice eccitato Sirius piccolo. "La usa ancora qualcuno?" 

"Eh, eh, no... nessuno l'ha ancora trovata. Solo io e Sirius ci andiamo ogni tanto per-" vedo che diventa rosso fino ai capelli. "Uhm... dobbiamo pure vedere Snape a che punto è con la pozione" dice, tentando di cambiare il discorso. 

"Vado io, ex-professorino modello. Lungi da me il farti tornare laggiù con quel maniaco... tutti soli! L'ultima volta sono arrivato giusto in tempo per vederlo che si auto-invitava nelle tue stanze." 

"Sirius... lo sai benissimo che stava solo chiedendomi un libro..." 

Stanno riniziando a litigare... questi due non cambieranno mai. Meglio comunque fermarli prima che continuino su questa strada. Quasi mi stupisco quando mi sentod dire "Per le nostre cose… non abbiamo niente con noi, come faremo?" 

"Non vi preoccupate, penserà a tutto il Professor Dumbledore." mi dice Remus, e poi più piano "Spero sappia quel che sta facendo..." 

"Remus, Sirius... siete sicuri che farci frequentare le lezioni sia la soluzione migliore? Non sarebbe meglio che ci nascondiamo finché non troviamo una soluzione?" 

Vedo Remus irrigidirsi appena e Sirius guardarlo preoccupato "Remus, calmati, dai." gli dice. 

Remus che si lascia prendere dalla rabbia? O è cambiato completamente rispetto a quello che conosco io oppure… oppure la situazione è *veramente* catastrofica. 

Lo vedo fare un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi. "E' quello che ho tentato di dire negli ultimi minuti al preside ma non c'è stato verso. Pure io sono *convinto* che sarebbe la soluzione migliore. E non solo per voi…" Altro respiro profondo. "Ma ne parliamo dopo con calma, adesso andiamo… prima sistemiamo tutto e aspettiamo che Severus abbia finito con la pozione." 

"Severus?" dice Sirius adulto. 

"Sì, perché?" 

"Da quando in qua lo chiami per nome?" 

Remus si volta e lo fulmina con lo sguardo. 

"Da quando siamo stati colleghi. Ho scoperto che poi non è una persona così deprecabile come sembra a prima vista." 

"Oh mio Dio, ma l'hai capito che con te si comporta da persona civile perché vuole arrivarti nei pantaloni?" 

Dalla faccia che fa Remus temo che stia per azzannare Sirius… 

"Sirius. Non dovevi andare a vedere a che punto è *Severus*?" 

Vedo Sirius sbuffare e trasformarsi immediatamente in Padfoot - chiaramente per far finire lì la conversazione. Ha capito che non è il caso di continuare… beh, in venti anni è riuscito a maturare, seppur un minimo. 

Mi sembra di sentire Remus dire qualcosa del tipo "Sempre così..." 

Padfoot si allontana velocemente in direzione Dungeons, mentre io, Sirius piccolo e Remus ce ne andiamo verso la nostra base segreta. Sono curioso di vedere se è cambiata o se è veramente ancora la stessa. 

Capisco che si sia trasformato per evitare di continuare a litigare con Remus ma… perché non si è detrasformato una volta lontano? Che la gente abbia scoperto che lui è in realtà un Animagus? Magari adesso siamo tutti e tre registrati. 

Però a fare così… mi da quasi l'impressione che non voglia rendere nota la sua presenza a scuola. Sembra quasi che… sembra quasi che non voglia farsi riconoscere. Anche mentre venivamo verso l'ufficio di Dumbledore, io e Paddy ci siamo nascosti sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità e… con noi non c'erano Sirius e Remus, c'erano Padfoot e Remus. 

Sirius è fin troppo guardingo. 

Non è da lui. 

Almeno non è da *il Sirus* che conosco io. 

In pochi minuti siamo già davanti all'entrata della nostra base segreta. Vedo Remus che alza elegantemente un braccio e posa la mano sulla sporgenza sul muro. Poi da due colpetti con le nocche e un calcio su un'altra sporgenza giù in basso. Che strano… mi chiedo perché abbiano cambiato la semplicissima password vocale in cambio di questo strano 'balletto'. 

La porta nascosta si apre e Remus si volta verso di noi sorridendo. Entro curiosando all'interno e vedo che pure questa stanza è identica a venti anni fa, tranne il… uhm… letto, e il tavolo che sta al centro della stanza adesso ha solo due sedie intorno. 

Appena siamo tutti e tre dentro la porta si richiude, lasciandoci per un attimo al buio. 

"Lumos" borbotta Remus e, usando come guida la luce proveniente dalla sua bacchetta, va ad accendere una delle lampade. 

"Bene, non dobbiamo fare altro che aspettare Sirius con notizie sulla pozione. Non mi sembra cosa giusta iniziare a parlare di cose in cui è coinvolto anche lui in sua assenza. Conoscendolo fra pochissimo sarà qui… non credo si tratterrà più del minimo indispensabile da Severus." 

Mi siedo su una sedia che da le spalle verso l'entrata e Paddy si siede su quella davanti a me. 

Mi rendo conto solo ora che facendo così Remus sarebbe rimasto in piedi e faccio per alzarmi ma lui mi trattiene "James, lo so che mi consideri un vecchietto ma non occorre che mi cedi il posto." E mi strizza l'occhio, sorridendo. "Posso pure sedermi qua sul letto o stare semplicemente in piedi." 

Segue un silenzio abbastanza imbarazzato finchè non vediamo la porta che si apre 

Vedo Padfoot che entra e improvvisamente capisco il perché del nuovo modo per entrare nella base. Quei gesti possono essere fatti pure da un cane. 

"Ti ha visto nessuno?" dice Remus a Padfoot. Lui scuote la testa. 

"Sei sicuro? Sento un odore strano, anzi due, che si sovrappongono al tuo. Sei stato seguito." 

Remus esce e va a controllare il corridoio, bacchetta in mano. La porta si richiude dietro di lui ed ecco che Padfoot non c'è più, si è sicuramente nascosto. 

Mi alzo in piedi per andare verso Sirius quando ecco che sbatto contro un ostacolo. La luce delle lampade non è forte ma… sono sicuro che davanti a me non ci sia niente. 

Sento un suono indecifrabile e dal nulla una voce titubante che dice "H-Harry?" 

Paddy si guarda in torno cercando l'origine di quella voce e Sirius, uscito dal nascondiglio e tornato in forma umana: "Ron???" 

Vedo un ragazzo coi capelli rosso fuoco apparire dal nulla e un altro ragazzo immobile davanti a lui. 

Un ragazzo identico a me. 

Che mi sta fissando. 

Sembra che in questo tempo tutti quelli che mi vedono rimangano a bocca aperta. E ciò non è buon segno… proprio per niente… 

L'ultima cosa che riesco a sentire prima che il mondo mi crolli addosso è Sirius che grida, arrabbiato "Oh merda! Ron vai a chiamare subito Remus!" e vedo un lampo di rosso muoversi velocemente davanti ai miei occhi, uscire dalla porta e tornare dopo poco accompagnato da un preoccupatissimo licantropo. 

**TBC...**


End file.
